Como un baile en una sala ardiendo
by bledtilldryness
Summary: Situado en los ultimos minutos de TDK. El Joker le dijo las direcciones bien a Batman, pero el no dejaria que todo saliera tan bien. Rachel/Bruce. PDT: Mantener un paquete de pañuelos cerca


Buenas! Bien ,este es mi primer fanfic sobre el caballero oscuro (llevo bastante tiempo leyendo muchisimos fanfics de esto, pero no me animaba)

La idea para este fanfic surgio inmediatamente tras escuchar la cancion Slow Dancing in a Burning Room de Michael Henry & Justin Robinnet. Algunas frases hacen referencia a este tema, y os recomiendo que lo escucheis, porque no os defraudará :)

El fic se situa en el final de El Caballero Oscuro, mas concretamente comienza en la escena donde el Joker le confiesa a Batman donde estan Harvey y Rachel retenidos.

Rachel y Bruce son mi OTP (Junto a Dean W y Jo Harvelle de quienes tengo un fic muy ASDFGHJKL)

Y , aunque ADORO a Maggie Gyllenhaal, he de decir que la mejor Rachel fue Katie Holmes, y asi es como la he visualizado en este fic

Dicho esto, espero que os guste ;)

**Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a Christopher Nolan y a la DC. No me lucro con ellos, lo hago por devocion al Caballero Oscuro y al "Uninolan".**

_ ****My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room.._

* * *

><p>- Y ella... mmmmmmm en la Avenida X con Cicero .<p>

Antes de que el hubiera acabado la frase, su capa ya ondeaba en el marco de la puerta, mientras a lo lejos, Gordon le gritaba:

- ¿A cual de ellos vas?

- A por Rachel- respondió con su caracteristica voz grave y rasposa.

-Batman! También nos ha llegado un informe policial diciendo que ha habido un robo a mano armada en la mansión Wayne, y que el Mayordomo Alfred ha sido abatido.

Batman paro en seco ante la noticia. Alfred? Muerto? Esas eran dos palabras que nunca pensó oír unidas. Busco disimular su rigidez girándose para ver a Gordon

-Con muerte, quieres decir que tenemos un cadáver y no un desaparecido- preguntó con aquella voz.

-Si, el forense lo estaba examinando ahora. Pero al parecer, el Sr Wayne si ha desaparecido, podrías ir luego a busc…-

-Seguro que mañana aparece dormido en alguna cuneta- sentenció saliendo del edificio.

Se montó en la moto y se apresuró a disolverse en las calles de Gotham, manteniendo su máscara aun sabiendo que en su interior, el Bruce Wayne/Batman que creía de hielo, se derretía y deshacía ante la simple idea de perder también a Rachel.

Las luces de los rascacielos de la gran ciudad pasaban rápidamente a su lado, hasta que por fin llegó al lugar, indicado (una especie de fábrica abandonada) y se apresuró a correr al interior. Allí comenzó a oír los leves sollozos de Rachel.

- Harvey, escucha, todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Al verle entrar, su cara cambio por completo.

-No, NO! No tenías que venir por mi, GOTHAM LE NECESITA A EL!- Gritó ella, ciega por la rabia. – Hay mas fiscales que yo ahí fuera, pero caballero blanco solo uno! NO PODR'AS SALVARME

El la miró a los ojos, acallando así sus quejas. Rachel sintió una mezcla entre miedo y calidez al mirar los ojos del Enmascarado más misterioso. Y no fue capaz de otra cosa mas que de observarle en silencio, sabiendo que, el hecho de que estuviera allí no era porque Gotham necesitase una fiscal honrada, sino porque 'el la necesitaba.

Se apresuró a liberarla, aunque no pudo evitar ver como ella miraba al monitor donde un desesperado Harvey Dent le miraba con una tristeza infinita, susurrandole "te quiero", que Rachel respondió lanzándole una sonrisa claramente triste.

-Vamos Rachel- repitió en aquella voz carrasposa, aunque ella no parecía oírle

Se apresuro a agarrarla del brazo y a practicamente, arrastrarla hacia la puerta, mientras Harvey gritaba despidiéndose. Pero cuando estaban a escasos metros de salir de la horrible sala Rachel se paró en seco

Bruce, ES INUTIL!-El se volvió sorprendido a mirarla. –El sabría que vendrías aquí, y no quería dejarte marchar feliz – dijo mientras bajaba la vista a su pierna derecha donde, en su tobillo, una especie de colgante para perros forrado en extraños mecanismos y números decía que faltaban 120 segundos para la explosión.

- Mierda!- gritó frustrado- Tengo que cortarla!

-Bruce, en cuanto lo cortes todo saldrá volando, no podemos hacer nada- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del caballero como si le hubieran volcado un cubo de agua helada. La muerte parecía cernerse de nuevo sobre el apellido Wayne, como si de una maldición se tratase.

Rachel, cuyos ojos comenzaban a estar vidriosos, le miró de nuevo.

- Pero tú no tienes que morir hoy aquí. - dijo, mientras le retiraba la mascara, dejando al descubierto su rostro, pero mirándole solo a los ojos, reconociendo en ellos al Bruce que creía desaparecido. Un chico con la mirada que tenía aquel joven la noche que vio morir a sus padres. Un chico capaz de volver a sentir el miedo. El terror a volver a quedarse solo. – No puedo permitirlo. Son muchas las personas que aun te necesitan en Gotham - añadió, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Rachel – dijo pronunciando su nombre como si este le doliera al atravesar su garganta.

-No puedo perderte… No a ti también.

Las lagrimas se le comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos a ella, conforme asimilaba lo que iba a pasar, y como esto era un adiós definitivo, no uno como el que vivieron antes de que el desapareciera 7 años, o como el que habían tenido la noche anterior, cuando el la beso en la azotea de su a' ático.

-Y no lo harás.- bajo la mirada para retirarle los ásperos guantes que cubrían sus manos. -Seguiré siendo tu Rachel. - el sonrió levemente, con tristeza- Wayne, si lo prefieres.

El alcanzo a morderse el labio, no queriendo derrumbarse frente a ella. ¿Por qué era el el que acababa sufriendo? Porque eran los demás, los que desaparecían para ir a un lugar lejano, dejándole solo en este mundo? Porque no podía ser el el que se evaporase y yaciese en algún lugar bajo la tierra? El simple pensamiento de ver a Rachel bajo tierra, le hizo estremecerse.

La miró, temeroso del efecto que podrían tener sus palabras. La harían mas infeliz al saber que el la amaba, pero no pudo tenerla? O seria que al oír el las palabras, asumiría que nunca tendría una relación con una mujer como la que el tuvo con Rachel.

Lanzo una mirada furtiva al reloj. 30 segundos

Ella le miraba, como si buscase memorizar cada angulo y parte de su rostro.

-No sabes cuanto te voy a echar de menos- consiguio decir, con la voz quebrada.

Rachel, que se sorprendía por la cantidad de emociones que Bruce mostraba, y lamento que fuera en sus últimos minutos. Ella alzo la mirada

-Ya sabes lo que se dice en estos casos- el la miró, algo confuso.- No me eches de menos, porque en realidad voy a estar aquí- dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre el lugar donde el maltrecho corazón de Bruce Wayne latía.

Y sin poder reprimirlo más, se besaron. Con todo el amor que muchos no tienen en una vida. Con la pasion que muchos anhelan. Pero con el sabor a lagrimasa que nadie desea

El reloj pito, marcando 15 segundos.

-Vamos, tienes que marcharte -dijo ella, separándose.

El parecía negarse a distanciarse de ella, ahora que era tan cercana, pero lo hizo.

- Nos vemos pronto Rach, -sonrió con tristeza- Aunque yo tenga que limitarme a admirarte desde el infierno

Rachel soltó una breve carcajada

- Tu no eres malo Bruce. Solo has traido el bien utilizando otros medios. Más eficaces en mi opinión –Ambos sonrieron, buscando llevarse una última imagen alegre del otro.

- Con suerte nos vemos arriba, y en mucho tiempo- añadió.

Le despidió con la mano mientras el se marchaba, mirando hacia atras, viendo,a camara lenta, como los bidones del final comenzaban a explotar, creando unos siniestros fuegos artificiales que cada vez se acercaban a una Rachel desprotegida y vulnerable.

Pero inesperadamente, Bruce comenzó a correr hacia ella de nuevo

- ¿Que haces? -Grito ella, desconcertada.

El, la rodeó con sus brazos y la capa, buscando crear un aislamiento

- No tiene sentido cuidar una ciudad si no tienes nada que merezca la pena proteger. – Ella le miro, algo conmovida- He perdido todo por lo que merecía la pena salvar Gotham.

Ella le rodeo y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

Y así se quedaron, como si bailasen en una sala ardiendo.

_2 meses despues_

_"Se cumplen dos meses de los fatidicos acontecimientos, acaecidos gracias al joker, donde la joven fiscal Rachel Dawes, Alfred P y Bruce Wayne perdieron la vida. _

_Bruce Wayne, conocido alter ego del Heroe de nuestra ciudad, Batman , cuya identidad fue descubierta postumamente, ha sido motivo de diferentes homenajes, aunque son muchos los que aun no asimilan la muerte del hombre murcielago. _

_Los hay que apuntan a teorias tales como que el joker les tendio una trampa y los mantuvo alli o que, dado que ella no podía salir, accedio a pasar sus ultimos minutos con la que siempre habia sido la mujer de su vida, o incluso que aun se hallaba en shock por la noticia de la muerte del que habia sido un padre para el. Por supuesto, esto son solo teorias. La policia argumenta que Batman y Rachel no consiguieron salir a tiempo, y el fuego les engulló._

_Por eso podemos calificar ese día, como el día en que Gotham perdió la luz que le guiaba. El candidato Harvey Dent insiste en que no perdamos la fe en la ciudad, pero habrá que rezar bastante para ver si Gotham puede resurgir y alzarse de entre las cenizas de su Caballero Oscuro_

* * *

><p>PD: Pues aqui acaba todo. Se que es una historia algo trágica pero, aparecio de golpe en mi mente y sentí que tenía que escribirla. Si quereis comentar, quejar o (algo que espero que ocurra) felicitar, por favor, Reviews e_e<p>

Al interesado, tengo un fanfic de Origen en camino y uno de Supernatural publicado :3


End file.
